The 32-bit IPV4 address resources become insufficient increasingly as the size of Internet becomes larger and larger. In order to solve the problem once and forever, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is proposed to employ 128-bit IPV6 address in the IPV6 protocol.
The existing protocol only defines the IPV6 address but does not define the specific manner for a user terminal to acquire an IPV6 address, so that the approach for a user terminal to acquire an IPV6 address is out of control and management, which results in security vulnerabilities easily, for example, the threat of imitational user terminals, and so on.